Sargent Harold Estes
Sargegent "Sarge" Harold Estes was a patient of Three Rivers Medical Center. Two soldiers get out of an army jeep during a training exercise. One, Sarge, is older, and the other is much younger. Sarge says that two suspected terroists were around the area twenty minutes ago, and now they're gone. He askes the boy why they fled. The boy says that they fled because they planted a bomb somewhere. The boy is able to point the location of the bomb, and gets a knife out to see where it's hidden. He able to find the bomb, and explains to Sarge the possible status of the bomb. The boy then finds a cell phone connected to the bomb. The boy is going to try to disconnect it, and Sarge warns him not to move it. Sarge askes another soldier if they're is any activity; the soldier says no, but then says yes when he hears artillery. As things are getting even more tense on the battlfield, Sarge screams at the boy to cut the wire. The wire is finally cut with everyone within fifty meters dead. The boy tries to explain to Sarge that he was distracted, but it enfuriates Sarge even more. While screaming, Sagre falls, and screams at the boy to leave. Sarge is rushed to the ER in Three Rivers, and as the doctor tries to treat him, Sarge begin to seize. The doctor orders a head CT and a chest x-ray. Dr. Sophia Jordan visits Sarge, her new patient. They both engage in a brief millitary conversation. Dr. Jordan explain to Sarge that his kidneys are no longer making any urine. Sarge tries to make a joke out of it, but stops when Dr. Jordan says that because of his high blood pressure, he's going to have to go on dialysis. Sarge askes how long that will be, and Sophia says that could be at any time. Sarge is upset, and says that he has to finish "those boy's" training; they're going to Afghanistan in two weeks, and he will be with them. Dr. Jordan visits Sarge again, who is on diyalsis, and apologises for his behavior earlier. Dr. Jordan says that she understands. Sarge confesses that those sudden bouts of anger have been happening more and more often. Dr. Jordan askes if he has had a concussion or a head injury in the last year. Sarge says no, but he has been having headaches. Dr. Jordan tells him that Sarge is going to have a CT scan. Dr. Jordan sees the CT of Sarge, but sees no brain tumor. However, there is a growth in the eye. At that same moment, Sarge begins seizing. Dr. Jordan rolls Sarge on his side, and gives Sarge an IV push. Dr. Jordan tells Sarge that has a rare gentic disorder that causes a hypersensitive flight or fight insinct, causing Sarge's bursts of anger. It is characterized by small tumors. Once they remove the tumor, Sarge's health will return to normal, and he will be free to go to Afghanistan. Dr. Jordan explains the risks of the surgery, but Sarge says he's in. Dr. Jordan is opperating on Sarge when Sarge goes into D-FIB. Dr. Jordan is able to revive him, and get the tumor out. As that happens, Sarge's heart rate goes down, and Dr. Jordan contuisly pushes him with medication until he is stable. She tells the others to get him off the table. Dr. Jordan visits Sarge, and they talk. He reveal that, because thirty years in the military, he has no wife or kids. Sarge askes if Dr. Jordan has any kids, and she reveals that they are the same. Then Sarge askes if Dr. Jordan would like to have dinner with him. Dr. Jordan tells him that she's going to check on him later. Dr. Jordan visits Sarge again, and tells him that she would love to have dinner with him, and they say good night to each other. Category:Characters Category:Patients